Bleeding For You
by QueenMadz
Summary: Jace is a Police Officer for Alicante Police Department (APD). Clary is not only a Police Officer being transferred to Jace's team, unbeknownst to him, but also Jace's neighbor. What could go wrong? Rated T just to be safe. First One-shot


**Bleeding For You**

 **Jace's POV:**

 _PRESENT TIME_

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"This is Officer Herondale of the APD. My location is apartment 16 on the second floor of the Institute Hotel on Idris Avenue. This women, Clary, my neighbor, she's bleeding from a wound. There's blood…God there's so much…so much blood…"

"Sir? Sir please stay with me. An ambulance is on the way. Is the suspect nearby? Are you and the victim safe?"

"Clary…h-her name's Clary."

"Are you _safe_ sir?"

"Y-yes. I'm in my apartment. Apartment 16."

"Okay. The ambulance is a minute out."

"I-I hear the sirens."

"Do you have anything to staunch the blood flow?"

"I'm using my jacket right now."

"Good. I'm going to go. As soon as the medics come, you need to get out of the way and let them do their jobs."

"Yes ma'am." _Click._ I threw my phone onto the coffee table. Clary was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Clary? Hey I need you to look at me. The medics are on their way up. It's going to be okay. Everything is going to okay. _You're_ going to be okay." I repeated, not knowing who I was trying to convince more. Her blood was soaking through my blue windbreaker. _Who know such small person held so much blood?_ Her dainty, pale hand covered mine, the one that was covering the wound.

"It's-s-okay," she slurred, "all okay." I began to panic as she lost consciousness.

"Clary?! _Clary?!"_

* * *

 _Five Days Before, Monday_

I was just walking up the stairs of the Institute Hotel when a loud curse came from the apartment across from me, number 14. I knocked on the slightly ajar door.

"Go the fuck away! Just because my door is SLIGHTLY open doesn't mean I want whatever you're selling!"

"Sorry, I just thought you might want help. And by the way, I wasn't selling anything!" I called back. The sound of feet came before the door was wrenched open. A girl about 5' 3" with a fiery spirit and the hair color to match took up the doorway. But it was her emerald eyes that caught me in. She cleared her throat as her face flushed when she notice my Police uniform.

"Sorry Officer…?"

"Jace Herondale."

"Sorry Off-"

"Just Jace. I'm off duty right now."

"Well then, sorry _Jace._ Commercial bastards have been bugging me all day." I raised an eyebrow at her language, it appeared she had a mouth to match her hair color.

"So are you going to give me your name?"

"Clarissa Fray, but if you _ever_ call me that, I will skin you alive. Clary will do."

"Okay, well, have a good rest of your evening _Clary Fray_." At this, she flushed again, rolled her eyes, and went inside her apartment. As she went, I heard her mutter " _Playboy manwhore."_ I chuckled because, yes, I used to be like that, in high school and throughout college though, but not any more. I unlocked my apartment door and went for a shower, ate dinner, and called it a night.

* * *

 _Tuesday_

Alec, Jon's partner, Magnus, another officer, Jon, Simon, our computer intelligence/professional hacker, and Izzy, Magnus' partner, met me at my desk.

"What is this?"

"We've got a new member to the team."

"Oh really? Who is he?"

"Not a _he,_ a _she"_ Jonathan corrected. I raised an eyebrow, but withheld judgement, after all, Izzy, Alec's sister, was a bright and skilled Officer too.

" _And_ she's not just your new partner, Jace, but she is also a sketch artist."

"File?"

"Luke's bringing it when he brings her."

"When are they getting here?"

"Right now," a male voice said. I turned around and there was Luke Garroway, our Chief Director, and a very familiar redhead.

"Team Alpha, this is Clary Fray. Fray this is Team Alpha. You'll be Jace's partner. I'll let you make more formal introductions. Jace," he turned to me, "here's her file, make her welcomed." I nodded. Luke left, closing his office door.

"So, we meet again." Clary rolled her eyes, strode past me, and enveloped Jon in a hug. Alec, who was sipping coffee, choked and sputtered. I raised my eyebrows in suprsie. Jon didn't do hugs or…physical contact. He was more of broody, but smart and skilled, silent type.

"Good to see you again Clare-Bear." Clary scowled, "Haven't given up the nicknames I see, Jonny-Boy." This time is was Jon's turn to scowl, "Whatever."

"Umm, don't mind me, but please explain," Magnus not-so-subtely demanded. Clary laughed and moved to stand next to Izzy.

"Jon's my brother."

"Hold on one mundane minute," Alec said, "How? You look nothing alike and you have different last names." Clary's eyes darkened and went unfocused, as if remembering a bad time. Jon eyed her warily, "Same parents, but Clary decided to change her last name. I kept my fathers, who I resemble to near perfection, and Clary took our mom's maiden name, who she resembles." I looked to Clary who met my eye. She nodded as if agreeing with him and went to the conference room.

"I'm going to get coffee," she murmured, still in a trance. I followed her. Walking away I heard Izzy asking if Clary was okay.

"Our father is a touchy subject…"

"How do you want your coffee?" I asked, passing Clary to the coffee maker. Surprised, she studied me for a moment.

"Black." I wrinkled my nose, "Why on earth would want it so bitter?"

"Because I like it black…like my soul." I laughed, "I have a hard time believing your soul is black and bitter." I gave her a mug of the warm brew and saw a her lips quirk up just barely.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see."

"Or read your file." She laughed and I immediately decided I wanted to hear it again.

"Or you can read my file," she repeated.

* * *

 _Wednesday_

Today was a slow day. Alec and Jon had the shift off. Magnus was on his lunch break with Alec, I think they're dating, and Izzy was hanging out with Simon in the Tech Lab, I think they're dating too. So, I decided to look at Clary's file. At first, it wasn't so bad. The more I read, however, the more shocked I became.

 _Full Name: Clarissa Adele Morgenstern/Fray_

 _Age: 26_

 _Weight: 112 lbs._

 _Gender: Female_

 _Height: 5' 3"_

 _Eye Color: Green_

 _Hair Color: Red; not dyed_

 _DOB: August 23, 1991_

 _Family Members: Jonathan Morgenstern, brother_

 _Jocelyn Fray/Morgenstern, mother_

 _Valentine Morgenstern, father_

 _At the age of 16, her mother, Jocelyn Fray, filed a physical abuse report against the father, Valentine Morgenstern, and successfully received a restraining order against him. Valentine Morgenstern was sentenced to 3 years in Jail for 5 years of physical abuse, danger to a minor, and raping of a minor. He is now out on probation._

 _At 17, Clarissa and Jonathan's mother overdosed, a suicide note was found by her body. Scene of crime: her bedroom. Person to find her: Clarissa_

 _Until the age of 18, Clarissa was and Jonathan were put into foster care for a year._

 _Clarissa's care provider filed a rape report against Clarissa's first foster home parents, who were sentenced to Jail for 3 years for raping of a minor and child endangerment. Now, out of jail._

 _Clarissa and Jonathan were split in Foster Care due to Jonathan's anger issues, believed he could endanger his sister, like their father._

 _Clarissa's second foster home, her first panic attack_ _occurred. The Foster Father beat her for being "abnormal" and "non-respondant". He was sentenced 1.5 years in jail for harming and endangering a minor._

 _Therapist ruled Clarissa must stick with her brother, Jonathan, so he can help prevent the anxiety/panic attacks. Jonathan can control his anger at this point in time and further._

 _Clarissa is diagnosed with anxiety/panic attacks that can/will be brought on by man-handling, non-consented touching of a male, non-consented touching of a female (rarely), nightmares, and/or occasionally withdrawing into bad memories from the past due to them being brought up or her being in her own head._

 _Clarissa graduated from Alicante High School, Alicante Private College with a Master's and Bachelor's degree in Art, and Alicante Police Academy as an officer and a sketch artist._

 _At age 18, Clarissa changed her last name to Fray from Morgenstern. Age 19-25 Clarissa Fray served on the ShadowHunter team under Chief Director Hodge Starkweather. Now working on the Alpha team under Chief Garroway._

"Find anything juicy in there?" A voice shocked me out of my reading.

"C-Clary, hi," I snapped the file shut, "Hi," I stupidly repeated. She gave me a sad smile, "Hi Jace." She was leaning agains the corner of Alec's desk, which was across the walkway from mine.

"H-how long have been standing there?" I cursed silently at myself for stuttering. She raised an eyebrow, or attempted to, she ended up raising both, "Long enough to know that that's my file."

"Oh." _Oh. Oh? That's the best you can do Herondale?!_

"I'll see you tomorrow Jace." I glanced at the clock on my computer, _6:58pm_.

"Clary!" I hopped out of my chair and went after her, "Mind if I walk with you?" She looked at me, studying me again, "Sure." Her eyes raking over my body sent shivers down my spine. _What is wrong with me?_ We walked the rest of the way in silence. Me, wandering about this strange girl who has captured my attention, and her, wandering what exactly I know about her and the questions I have.

* * *

 _Thursday_

On my way to work, I stop by Clary's apartment. I couldn't get her out of my head the entire night before, around 2 AM I realized I may be falling for this person. So, I decided I wanted to get to know her and not read from some file. _But how to ask her out? Do I just knock on her door and ask? Or wait for the right moment? But then it might be too late…God I'm being such a girl! I'll just man up and ask._ Shaking out the nerves, I knocked on her door. The door opened up to reveal Clary in her uniform, which she looked very sexy in, and a travel mug with, I'm assuming, black coffee.

"Hey, um, walk to work with me?" Not the question I was going for, but whatever. She nervously tapped her index finger against her cup, "Yeah sure." I knew to take things slow. She was a cop on a new team, best let her get used to me -er- us first. Halfway there, my cell rang.

"Herondale."

"Jace, Alec here, we've got a code red on Fae Road. Two male figures robbing Inquisitor Bank, 8 hostages. So far, we know they're two women, three businessmen, a mother and her daughter."

"We're on our way." I signed off.

"Hop in the car Red."

"What's the deal?" She hoped into the navigator seat of my police car.

"Code Red, Inquisitor Bank, 8 hostages."

"Suspects?"

"Two males." She stiffened, "The hostages?"

"Two women, three businessmen of some sort, and a women and her daughter." Clary's hand clenched the door handle, knuckles turning white.

"You alright?

"Peachy."

"If you aren't up for-"

"It's not that." Her tone brooked no further questioning. Being the idiot I am, I ignored it.

"It's not a panic attack is it?" I whispered softly. If Clary was stiff then, she was straighter than a wooden board now.

"No."

"You would tell me though right? If it was one." Before I even stopped the car, she hopped out and marched/ran to Alec, Jon, and Magnus.

"What's the deal?" she asked.

"Izzy and Simon are scouting ways in via security cams. But there isn't much hope on getting inside. We might have to negotiate with the hostiles."

"Not an option," Clary scanned the buildings. With her earpiece in she said, "Si you got eyes on the roof?"

"Yeah there's a vent shaft that leads inside the building. I can direct you through the air vents to a storage closet that's a left and right turn away from the main area. The only problem is to get to the room you have to climb the fire escape from the adjacent building and jump 10 feet to the Bank's roof."

"Done. Officer Herondale and I will take point. Alec and Jon wait for our signal and come in through the front doors." I was speechless how seamlessly Clary fit into our team. Clary weaved her way through the crowd of medics, firemen, policemen, and news-reporters.

"Clary! Clary, how are you going to jump ten feet? You're half the distance in height."

"Then I guess I just need to worry about the other five feet." I grabbed her arm, she flinched,but I was too worried to notice, and spun her to face me, "I'm serious Clary."

"So am I Jace." I looked into her eyes and saw determination and fear. But the fear wasn't for jumping and the possibility of death, but, I think, it was for me. I thought of Clary's past and what I read. She was abused, rapped, groped and I just grabbed her with force. Shit.

"I-I'm sorry. I just - it's just...we do this _together_ alright?"

"D-deal." Clary shook off my hand and went up the fire escape first, with me following. Sighing, I eyed the distance between both roofs.

"Okay. Get a running head start and then put one foot into my hands. As you jump off, I'll give you an extra push." Clary nodded, backed up, and took a steadying breath.

"I got you Clare." We locked eyes and a connection of trust was pulled taunt between us.

"Ready?" She nodded, I tensed, "Go." Clary took off at a speed that surprised me, but I was ready. Her Nike sneaker placed in my hand and she pushed off as I pushed her foot up. My heart stuttered for a moment as Clary seemed to dangle in the middle of the buildings, but then she began falling. For a second I thought she was going to come up short. But her dainty hands gripped the edged of the roof, just barely making it. I let out a breath I was holding.

"I'm clear." Her voice came over our earpieces. Now it was my turn. My turn was going to be harder since I didn't have the extra boost Clary did. But I did have more height than her. Taking a deep breath, I began running. I leaped off the edge and for a moment I was weightless. Gravity took over and I began falling. I kept my eyes on the edge of the other roof and latched onto it with my hands. I felt Clary's hands grip my wrists, helping me haul myself up. Through my rush of adrenaline, I realized Clary voluntarily touched me. I remembered what her file said, _non-consented touching of a male,_ but I filed that away for later.

"Thanks," I said breathless. Clary nodded and moved to the ventilation shaft. Together, we lifted it off and plunged into the dusty dark.

"Which way Si?" Clary whispered.

"Take a left up at the cross-section. Go straight for 3-4 feet. You should come across and exit point that leads into a storage closet." Five minutes of crawling in the dust, Clary found the exit grate. She pried it from the shaft and sent it soundlessly down. Following her lead, I dropped down. The storage closet was about 6 foot by 8 and left very little space. Clary's hands began to shake.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Yeah, just stuffy in here." _Or close proximity to a male._ I opened the door a crack and looked left and right.

"Clear."

"Alright you two, take a left and then the next turn is a right. You'll be behind the cash registers. After that you're on your own. Good luck and be safe."

"Facilis descensus averno" Clary whispered.

"Ita si caelum attollere suscitabo inferos," Jon answered.

I held Clary back, "What was that?"

"Our battle cry."

"And it was?"

"The descent into Hell is easy, so if I can't raise Heaven I will raise Hell." I paused for a momentbefore I continued out the closet and into the hallway.

"Left then a right," Clary repeated. I nodded. I took the lead and drew my gun as we heard voices.

"There is another way out of here!"

"N-no there i-isn't." Apparantly, the "businessmen" were actually Banker employees. Clary came up on my right side, together, we knelt under the counters.

"Eyes on the hostiles."

"Copy. We've got men waiting for your signal."

"Copy." I looked at Clary and she nodded her head, ready. I mouthed 'On three' and together we leaped over the counter.

"Hands up! This is the Alicante Police!" The hostiles turned toward us. The older one was normal height with snow white hair, like Jon's, and black eyes. Honestly Jon and this man were alike in every way, but the eyes. Jon had emerald green like Clary. The other one was more Clary and I's age and had black hair with stormy blue/gray eyes. The older hostile smiled feral-like.

"Clarissa, sweet-heart, good to see you again," his eyes raked down her body, "Looking like your mother with every passing day." I glanced at Clary out of the corner of my eye. She was pale, stone-faced, and ram-rod straight. The older hostile looked from me to Clary.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I'm Valentine Morgenstern and my partner here is Sebastian Verlac. About your age Clarissa, you two would get along very nicely, no?" My jaw clenched as both hostiles looked at her like she was a piece of meat.

"Your surrounded and have no way out. Take your weapons out and toss them aside." Valentine smiled, "Now, listen here boy, you don't tell us what to do. We're getting out of the bank with the money, with you alive or without." A click of gun being cocked sounded, but it wasn't theirs nor mine. It was Clary's.

"You bastards won't be going anywhere, but jail, dead or alive." Was all she said. Valentine laughed, "Finally grown a spine Clarissa? Unlike your whore of a mother."

"You don't talk about her. You lost that right the moment you raised you fist to strike her."

"Funny, since my blood still runs through your veins. You think I'm tainted? Vile? Evil? Well that same tainted, evil, vile blood runs through your veins, your body this very moment. Like father like daughter right?" Clary's hands tightened around her gun, knuckles turning white.

"Don't think I won't shoot old man."

"You _won't._ You haven't got the balls little girl. Now put the toy down and let the big boys play."

"My name. Is not. Little Girl. Nor is it Clarissa or Morgenstern. It's Clary Fray. And you should know to never underestimate a fucking Fray." With that, she shot him in the leg. Sebastian reached for his gun holster, but I tackled him and cuffed his hands behind his back. Clary cuffed her father. As I read the bastards their Miranda Rights, Clary gave the team the signal to enter.

It took an hour, but the paper work for the Inquisitor Bank thievery was filed and put away. Clary's father and his associate were behind bars until their trial. I leaned back in my chair, _All in a good days work._ I noticed Clary staring across the street staring in a coffee shop window. I locked up the station for the night and stood next to her. Neither of us talked at first.

"Ever wonder what it would be like to be normal?" she asked.

"Define normal."

"Dating, falling in love, being parents, having kids, earning menial pay, that kind of normal."

"You mean the normal you never had?" She fell silent.

"Normal's overrated," I filled in. She stayed silent, watching the families enter and exit.

"I want to take you out on a date," I blurted. She looked at me, surprised.

"W-what?"

"I want…to take you on a date."

"Why," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"You read my file, you know what's been done. How broken I am."

"Not broken, just dented a little." Her lips quirked up in an almost smile. I vowed I would get her to fully smile one day.

"My father-"

"is a dead man," I finished. Her lips went up a little higher.

"My father had a saying…he said 'To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed.'"

"What if it was for the better. The 'lover' destroyed the bad part of a their partner and built them up better. Love improved the person." Clary eyed me, "Okay Philosopher Jace, you know how I am, why ask me out?"

"You're different, a good different. You…you intrigue me. I haven't really _dated_ before, but you…you make feel this…this fluttering and I want to give it a chance." Clary studied me, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"You can take me on a date."

"Great, tomorrow at seven?" She gave a small quirk of her lips again, "Okay."

* * *

 _Friday_

 _7:00 PM_

I was outside Clary's door in a tux. I told her to dress nice. We were going to fancy dinner at a nice restaurant. I knocked on the door. A few seconds later, she opened the door opened and revealed a goddess. She wore a royal blue dress the made her hair flare in brightness and her eyes melted.

"Well?" She said after I've been staring at her for a while.

"You look…flawless." Clary gave a tinkling of a laugh, "You're not so bad yourself." I held out my arm, which she took, and escorted her to a limo.

"Jeezus Jace, what is this?" She asked as the driver opened the door.

"A thank you gift from my parents."

"What? Why?"

"Well I told them about you and where we're going. They decided to thank you for 'perking my interest' in dating, they're words not mine, and my mother hopes for grandchildren one day, so…" I trailed off at her look of ludicrously.

"No pressure or anything." Clary let out a shaky breath, "Right, right."

"Clare," I took her hand, at which she tensed slightly, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to, alright?" She squeezed my hand. The limo pulled up to the restaurant. Getting out, Clary sucked in a breathed at the sight.

"Jace this must've cost a fortune!"

"My parents are paying for everything so don't worry about it."

"But…but…"

"Trust me Clary, it's _fine."_ I led her to our reserved table.

"Jace, these people are rich. _You_ are rich. I'm just…I'm just me. A girl who's family fell apart, who's almost poorer than dirt, and most certainly does not fit into this society! People are looking at me weird!" she hissed under her breath. I laughed, "Clary no one is looking at you, promise. And I only ever want you Clary. You're as real and down to Earth a person can get, now calm down." She nodded and twisted her napkin in her hands.

"To drink sir?" A waiter asked.

"Just some water please." He nodded and left.

"So, Clary tell me about yourself."

"Ummm….like what?"

"What are your interests?"

"Drawing. I mean, I paint, but I'm better at drawing."

"Do I get to see your creations?" She blushed, "Maybe some day." My heart sped up, she hinted about the future. She was hoping this would work, just as much as I would.

"Are you ready to order sir?"

"Yes, I'll have the chicken alfredo please."

"And you Miss." Clary froze and tensed for a moment, "The linguini with cheese sauce please." The waiter took our menus and left. The rest of our night went by lovely. We decided to walk home and enjoy the clear, beautiful night. Clary's hand was in mine and she was swinging them aimlessly back and forth.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Doing this again."

"Would you…would you want to?"

"Yes."

"Clary?"

"Hm?"

"Would you..maybe…I don't know…consider becoming my girlfriend?" Her steps faltered for a moment.

"I-I would consider it, yes." My heart thumped louder.

"I know it's early to being saying this and all, but I've never felt like this with someone before. And I feel…I feel it could be love…eventually." We made it to her apartment. Clary face me, her back nearly against the door.

"I-I want to give this- us a try. But…but you have to be patient with me." I nod, "Patient I can do Red." My eyes glanced down to her lips. Every instinct told me to kiss her, but I would leave that decision up to her. I looked up to Clary's eyes and noticed hers' flickered to my lips. And I hoped against hope she would kiss me. Clary leaned and her lips touched mine. I kissed her back, but let her have control and set the pace. Eventually, her hands fisted in my shirt, she pulled me closer, so her back was flat against the door. She began kissing me harder and I kissed her equally as hard. The kiss set every one of my nerves on fire. Her body fit perfectly into mine . Then and there I knew that she was the one, she was mine, my one and only. I loved Clarissa Adele Fray. But I won't tell her until she's ready for something like this. Breaking the kiss, Clary and I came up for air.

"Thank you Jace. For…for tonight." I gave her a smile, an affectionate smile, "My pleasure Red."

"Goodnight Jace."

"Goodnight Clary."

* * *

 _Friday_

I was worried. Something was wrong. Clary wasn't in the precinct today. She hasn't been responding to me all day. My calls went unanswered. Texts went unread. I knocked on her door countless of time no answer. Around 6:45 a knock sounded on my door. I got up and answered it, no one was there. I groan pulled my eyes downward. What I saw made my heart stop. _Clary_. She was leaning against the wall hand clutched her abdomen, turning red. I glanced around the hallway and pulled her gently into my apartment. I sat her against my couch.

"Clary. Clary who did this? Clary, can you hear me? Who did this to you?"

"It…was…m-my dad. He was there when I woke up this morning. I don't know...I don't know how...," she took in a shuddering breath.

"Okay, deep breathes, just… _breathe_ alright." She nodded weakly. I got up, took off my jacket, a blue windbreaker that said APD on the back, and grabbed my phone.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"This is Officer Herondale of the APD. My location is apartment 16 on the second floor of the Institute Hotel on Idris Avenue. This women, Clary, my neighbor, she's bleeding from a wound. There's blood…God there's so much…so much blood…"

"Sir? Sir please stay with me. An ambulance is on the way. Is the suspect nearby? Are you and the victim safe?"

"Clary…h-her name's Clary."

"Are you _safe_ sir?"

"Y-yes. I'm in my apartment. Apartment 16."

"Okay. The ambulance is a minute out."

"I-I hear the sirens."

"Do you have anything to staunch the blood flow?"

"I'm using my jacket right now."

"Good. I'm going to go. As soon as the medics come, you need to get out of the way and let them do their jobs."

"Yes ma'am." _Click._ I threw my phone onto the coffee table. Clary was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"Clary? Hey I need you to look at me. The medics are on their way up. It's going to be okay. Everything is going to okay. _You're_ going to be okay." I repeated, not knowing who I was trying to convince more. Her blood was soaking through my blue windbreaker. _Who know such small person held so much blood?_ Her dainty, pale hand covered mine, the one that was covering the wound.

"It's-s-okay," she slurred, "all okay." I began to panic as she lost consciousness.

"Clary?! _Clary?!"_

"Love…you…my answer...yes..." she whispered faintly. My heart stopped. She said it. She _felt_ it too. And she said it. But my question? What ques- my girlfriend. I ask her to be my girlfriend and she said yes! The medics arrived at pushed me aside, which was fairly easy with me being in shock. They loaded her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. I hopped in with.

"Sir your relation to the patient?"

"Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend." _At least I'm going to be as soon as she wakes up_.

"How is she?" I ask nervously running my hands against my jeans.

"She'll be alright sir. We're getting her blood flow staunched and hear stable now. She's going to make it." I nodded. A cycle of words running through my mind, my relief evident in the slump of my shoulders.

 _I love you. I love you. She loves you. She loves me. She's going to be okay. She's going to make it. She's going to makeShe's going to live. She's going to makeitShe'sgoingtomakeitShe'sgoingtomakeShe'sgoingtomakeit._

 _I love her and she loves me._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I'm thinking of not writing anymore. Maybe a few one-shots here and there, but…I just don't have time with school and other things and all. But we'll see. Leave a review please!**


End file.
